The Hidden Fire Burried Beneath the Pure Heart
by Punk911
Summary: Read bio. Syaoran is being harassed by some people. He can either take the crap, or dish it back. It is more of a critical descion than it sounds. Because everything he does has to be prescise in his manuvers to bring them out of debt.CHAP 20 IS UP!
1. Prolugue

Summary: Syaoran is being harassed by some people and he has to make a very critical decision which could mean his dad's life, so he has to either take the crap,… or dish it back.

PS: I do take awhile to update cuz well right now I've been getting loaded with homework and now I have 2 projects coming up so it might take awhile to update just a prewarning ok!

Disclaimer: I don't own any card captor sakuraI own yugioh don't ask

Plz review 

Here we go!

PROLUGUE

For as long as Sakura has know Syaoran he was always being picked on . He didn't say much about it except for the occasional remarks when he had enough and wanted to beat the living shit out of the them. There has been a couple of times were the offenders have crossed way to many lines and Syaoran would sure as hell like to have put them in their pathetic places, but he can't because they are using a form of black-mail against him. His father is in debt to one of the most dangerous mobsters in the country, and his bosses kids pick on his son Syaoran.So if Syaoran puts them in order his dad loses his job and could possibly be tortured and killed by this mobster. Well now your filled in lets get to chapter 1.


	2. Friend or Enemy

{ Author thoughts

{People thoughts

{People talking

{little Sounds

{-other little things-

Chapter 1: The Flame inside the Heart is Ignited

-6:00 a.m.-

Alarm clock singing Good Charlotte: Anthem

BANG

The shower door just slammed as Syaoran stepped into his shower, and turned the knob to release the warm water from the faucet. He picked up his Clean Breeze scented shampoo and poured some on his hands. After that he started to gently massage it into his hair, afterwards he rinsed his hair and then he put the shampoo bottle back on the rack and grabbed his Clean Breeze scented Conditioner and did the same with it as he did with the shampoo. After washing his hair he started to wash his body in a more brisk manner. After that he rinsed his body off he turned the water off and grabbed his Punisher towel and promptly dried off his smooth, silky skin. He put on his favorite black, baggy jeans with chains hanging on every pocket. Then he grabbed a volcom t-shirt, and his jean jacket. He had to briskly replace his shoelaces in his etnies and then he put them on. He combed through his thick shaggy long hair and shook his head so that it hung down the way he liked it. His hair was a dark brown color with streaks of red and black highlights.

He grabbed his keys to his black Mustang with flames painted on it, he also grabbed his black bag backpack on his way out the door. He swiftly ran down two fleets of stairs and hopped the last one like he does every morning. He put his key in the keyhole and unlocked his car, sat down in the leather seat and put the key in the ignition, and started the car. He put the car in reverse to pull out of the parking spot, then not shortly after he put it in drive and headed toward the exit of Shady Tree Apartment Complex then he hooked a right and headed toward Sakura's house because he always gave her a lift to school.

She had quickly gotten dressed in her black and red camouflage pants with her black punisher shirt that showed her stomach, and her jean jacket w/a hood attached to it her was hanging down showing her red and bleach highlights in her hair she quickly grabbed her bags and her apartment key and headed for the door. Sakura ran out of her apartment and locked her door, then quickly ran down 4 fleets of stairs and Syaoran popped his trunk so she could put her bags in it. She walked around to the passenger side of the car and opened the door to Syaoran's black Mustang. 

"Good morning." Sakura

"Morning" Syaoran

-Yawn Sakura then Syaoran-

"What took you so long this morning?" Sakura

"I was taking a leisureful shower that's all why you seemed a little rushed to." Syaoran

"Just curious." Sakura

"Ok" Syaoran

Then they hooked a left and headed for their school/early college. They arrived at school by 7:35, and headed for his usual parking spot, he pulled into it and turned off the engine and removed the key from the ignition. He and Sakura then got out of the car and popped his trunk so they could get their bags. First he pulled out his black bag, then his orange duffle bag, and Sakura grabbed her red bag and black duffle bag. Then they headed for their lockers, which were conviently right next to each other. The 5 minute warning bell rang as they pulled their Science books out, they both had Science first hour. The door was already open and they headed for class so that they could get a back row wall seat. they are the best trust me I have one in 3 out of 5 classes they put their books down and sat in their seats swiftly finishing last night's homework constantly asking each other if they answers to certain questions. The rest of the students took their seats.

RING

"Ok class that was the bell class has begun. Please take out lat night's homework and pass it forward and then turn to page 189: 9.3 alright."

"psss! Syaoran what's the difference between you and me?" Jack

"You're a Jackass and I'm not." Syaoran

"no you're a ghetto kid and I'm rich" Jack

"Shut-up Jack!" Sakura

"What's wrong toots. You think you can't come home with me tonight?" Jack

"Eww! Hell no that's not it you're just a freaking MORON!" Sakura

"Aaaww you still want to come home with me… how sweet.You know you got a ride home with me any or every night!" Jack

"You are one disturbed person Jack." Sakura

"Ok if that's what turned you on!" Jack

"that's not what I said!" Sakura

"No but you meant it!" Jack

"Listen Jack she already hates you for grabbing her breasts the other day so save yourself some humiliation and shut-up!" Syaoran

"I don't care they all come running back to me eventually." Jack

"Jack they only did it that one time because the person was on marijuana and crack they weren't in there right mind. So they didn't think twice about getting laid." Syaoran

"Soo she still did it I never said on what occasion they came back I just said they came back." Jack

" You still tricked Arshi she didn't deserve that. Then you guys took photos of her so you could black-mail her" Syaoran

"Hey she still came back. So drop it!" Jack

"Fine I don't want to talk about it anyways!" Syaoran

"Anyway what was I saying Sakura." Jack

"I..I .. Sakura

"you want to get laid don't you?" jack

"No Just drop the topic ok" Sakura

RING

"Fine I'll deal with you later my little kitten." Jack

"Don't you ever call me that again or I will personally beat you with my own bare hand! You got it?!" Sakura

bang-pushes Sakura against locker and forcefully kisses her while holding her arms against the lockers and uses body wait to keep her in place.

-Punch, Kick- thud-Jack its floor-

(Syaoran grabs Sakura and takes her to her locker)

"Are you okay?!" Syaoran

"Dammit what took you so long?!" Sakura

"I thought you were right there Sorry!" Syaoran

" I'm just completely grossed out but okay." Sakura

"Grab your literature book and let's go" Syaoran.

" I got to go to the bathroom meet you in class!"Sakura

"okay." Syaoran

-Sakura runs to bathroom-

"Hey Syaoran why didn't you do what I did a long time ago I mean you've had plenty of chances. Besides everyone knows you love her." Jack

"I know I'm just not as sickly perverted as you are!"Syaoran

"Well if you don't make your move I'm gonna make mine and I'm gonna make it fast!" Jack

tbc

What will happen between Jack and Syaoran will jack get another surprise feel again?! (I'll try update soon) Please Review 


	3. The Plan

Chapter 2: The Plan

"What do you mean when you say make my move?"Syaoran

"Gosh you are an idiot you know what I mean kiss her. Then slowly go further or faster your choice."

Jack

"but if I did that I would break our friendship.Wouldn't I?" Syaoran

"no she wants you to do that well your gonna do it eventually so get it over with while you're young so you can remember it forever." Jack

"Take her out somewhere nice and make your move." Jack

"I can't I wouldn't be able to afford it." Syaoran

"Ask your old man!" Jack

"He is unemployed and it's hard for him to get a job that pays well. I can't do that not when he is already struggling to take care of my little brother and my mother not to mention himself!" Syaoran

"I know a guy that could give you dad 100,000 grand in cash tomorrow, but you would have to pay him back like a credit card." Syaoran

"ok I'll go meet him tonight tell me where and who and when." Syaoran

"Ok ,but you gotta do something for me." Jack

"What anything." Syaoran

"You gotta go tonight right after school okay." Syaoran

"Yah after I drop off Sakura at home. You can follow me." Syaoran

"Ok I'll take you there then I'll leave okay?'' Jack

"Okay" Syaoran

""This is way to easy he's leaving Sakura all alone practically telling me where she lives making it even easier to knock at her door saying it's Syaoran, she answers it and -pow- straight to my friends dead old abandoned apartment, drug her, then let her wake up a little, rape her and then drop her back off at her apartment… He's practically saying she's yours Jack take her!" Thinks Jack

Syaoran walks back into class while jack walks off to his class. "Teach can I use the facilities?" Jack

"Be quick!" Teacher

Jack walks out pulls out his cell phone and calls some one

"Hey can you get me 2 things by tonight?" Jack

"Depends on what if its girls man I'm fresh out." mobster 

"I need one of your men to go to the junkyard at 3:00

With 100 grand in cash, and I need some more chemical relaxants 3 of the 4 hour ones." Jack

"That's a large order even for you Jack, but ok I'll put the Chemicals in your car ok" mobster

Phones Hang up


	4. The Two for One Deal

Brief Summary of 1st and 2nd chapters

Jack keeps hitting on Sakura and so far other than the occasional SHUT UP! Syaoran is not doinng much about it. Jack has already devised a plan that right now seems pretty flawless.

p.s. thanx 4 the reviews hope they continue!

Chapter 3: The 2 for one deal

"Hey Jack wait up. Word is that you've set up Syaoran by taking him to one of the major mobsters in town." Fai

"Well I wouldn't call it that.'' Jack

"then what would you?" Fai

"Compromise. He gets the 'Stolen' money, gets sent off to jail, and I get Sakura. Besides I owe her my pleasure…" Jack

"Are you saying what I think you just said?" Chi

"Hell no you just walked in half-way through the freakin' conversation.heh" Jack

"Either way I'm not letting you 2 anywhere close to Sakura." Chi

Fai and Jack grab her

"Yo! Let me go!" Chi

sakura walks out of bathroom

"Aaah… My beautiful, perfect in every way kitten has come back to me after all." Jack

"Sakura run! Runaway! HURRY!" Chi

Jack grabs Sakura

Jack and fai leave school building and head for Fai's 2 bedroom apartment

"That was one fast delivery of Chemical Relaxants…hurry grab a syringe and inject them"

"Where's the syringe?" Fai

jack grabs rope and ties their hands and feet tighly

"They're right there." Jack

"Got them" Fai

uses syringe to inject drugs into the girls blood stream

..Sakura and Chi scream at the top of their lungs..

At Fai's two bedroom apartment

"hurry up and tie hem down cause we can't do anything with Sakura yet, but Chii I'll leave to your discresion." Jack

Back at school

"Where the hell is she. What's taking so damn long?

tbc

What will happen to Sakura and Chi.

Will jack and fai go back to school.

Will Syaoran (Li) get a clue

Please review


	5. The Quarrel

Chapter 4: The Quarrel

"Sora (in xxxholic sora is a guy)… where is Sakura damn it's been to long." Syaoran

"Why do you think I would know, but what I do know is that Jack isn't here either." Sora

"Dammit that Freakin' Bastard! He is a double crossing moron/idiot.And if I got anything to say bout it he will end up riding the short bus home the rest of his life!" Syaoran

"Teacher! May I use the restroom?'' Syaoran

"Be quick." Teacher

Back at the apartment

"Listen I have to go back to school toots so I can't stay right now. So rain check!" jack

"Fine w/me you freak-…mmmmm" Sakura

put sock in mouth and covered w/duck tape

"fai why don't you come back to if we speed we can back there in 5minutes and go by our wall so that they figure we're just dealing, selling, and using drugs." Jack

"good idea let's go" Fai

Jack grabs keys to his red jeep

jack and fai leave and hop in the jeep

At School

Syaoran picks up a literature book that looks very familiar

"It's Sakura's then that means… wait I see jacks car, and he wasn't in the bathroom he's probly getting stoned right now. Yeah that's it…,but what if something else happens? Like one of his friends from another school has picked her up. Then… that would mean!" Syaoran

"Hey Syaoran…" Jack

Syaoran turns around

"Saku…oh it's you Jack..JACK! You are gonna die!" syaoran

Syaoran slams jack against the wall and starts beating the living shit out of him

"What the hell are you doing?" Jack

"Giving you what you deserve.. Once and for all you double crossing bastard! BURN IN HELL!" Syaoran

RING

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" chanting kids

"This isn't the time or the place jack" Syaoran

losens his grip on jack and picks him up and drops him pretty hard

THUD

"I don't think Sakura would like that side of you Syaoran. She doesn't deserve that… She deserves better. I guess she thinks you can make her happy!" Jack

"What did you say. Giving me advice when you were in jail for 3months for a juvenile rape. Don't you ever compare yourself to me EVER!" Syaoran

"you are in denial and the more you deny it the more you are actually accepting it. It may take awhile but eventually you will.'' jack

Okay now I'm going to save you boring details of how they were constanly fight with each other during every hour especially in P.E. the played football and hockey they were both tackling each other then they played wrestling so they both were giving that their all to beat the other one. In the end the coach had to separate them, to get them to stop.

tbc

Okay so far Sakura and Chi aren't going to get raped, but you heard jack 'Rain Check'. so just wait and see what happens now! How long will it take for syaoran to find Sakura? Don't worry I'll update soon!

Now please review! thanx


	6. The Heart is Enflamed

Chapter5: The Heart is Enflamed

SCHOOL is OVER

All the kids are rushing out of the building as fast as they can while at the same time lugging their 2oo lb. Bags (ok a little exaggeration) Syaoran finally found Jack and asked him

"Are you still gonna take me to that friend of yours today?" Syaoran

"Depends if your not gonna SLAM MY HEAD INTO MY LOCKER!" Jack

"Okay." Syaoran

"Where is Sakura?" Jack

"Don't know." Syaoran

"Maybe her cousin Lauren picked her up." Jack

"Yah whatever." Syaoran

"Grab your keys stop waisting time we got 5 minutes to get there." Jack

"ok coming" Syaoran

Syaoran walks off outside to get his car started and impatiently waits for Jack

HONK,HONK

"Let's ride!" Jack

Syaoran followed Jack down several alley ways and the finally arrived at the junkyard and Jack got out of his car and walked over to Syaoran and said…

"They Should be here any moment." Jack

"THEY whose THEY!?" Syaoran

"You're about to find out right now." Jack

jack runs and gets right next to the black, shiny vehicle, then motions for the window to be rolled down

"that's him jack points to the mustang don't hurt him to badly!" Jack

jack gets in his car and drives back to Fai's apartment

Fai was waiting in the living room waiting paitently for for Jack to arrive.

the apartment door opened

"Hey you there Fai?" Jack

"Hey another dose for the girls?" Fai

" Let's check on them first." Jack

they go into the room where Sakura is tied up at the moment

Jack put his hand on her shoulder, she was alive but she laid there looking as if lifeless. Jack slowly started to slide his hand to her hips and was seductively/gently massaging it. Then he put his other hand and passed it through her thick, smooth, hair.

"I'll leave you two alone" Fai

"I'll go check on the other one."Fai

he walked into the other bedroom And chi was nowhere to be found she had escaped.

"Dammit I didn't think it would work on her she's strong minded." Fai

Fai walked back in on Jack

"She's escaped." Fai

"ooooh… Well." Jack

Jack was down moving his hands randomly all over her body.

"I'm going to the bar tonight Jack" Fai

Fai left

15 minutes later

Jack was trying to remove Sakura's shirt

When Bang someone kicked the door down!

tbc

Cliffhanger

Whats gonna happen to Syaoran and who are those people in the vehicle?

What will happen to Sakura?

Who is Sakura's cousin.

What will happen to Fai

Who is the person who just came in the room?

Please review!


	7. The Accident that lead to Furry

Chapter 6: The Accident that led to Furry

"I wonder who is in the car?" Syaoran

"let's see boss ordered major cash advance and afterwards we get some target practice." Sora

"ok boss." Lower Delinquent

mobsters get out of car

"this doesn't look good not one bit!" Syaoran muttering under his breath

"Boss tells us you want to do some 'Proffesional Business' did we hear right?" Sora

"Yeah were is that bastard anyhow?" Syaoran

"He doesn't come to important meetings as these, they are a waist of time for him!" Sora

"Yeah a waste of time" Lower Delinquent

"just hand over the cash and go." Syaoran

"no that would be to easy… you don't get cash like this for free." Sora

"dammit I knew that Jack was up to something!" Syaoran

"Get 'em boys ok" Sora

Back at the apartment

BANG door falls down and jack turns head

"you freaking double crosser!" Jack

"Shut-up and take your hands off the girl! NOW!" Fai

"You said you were going to the bar." Jack

"I went and came back because I realized that Sakura didn't deserve this she deserves better than both of us." Fai

"in other words you love her… well to freaking bad cause I saw her first and I will have her.pulls out gun you know bttter than anyone else I'll shoot you!" Jack

"Jack get a hold of yourself, or you might do something very unreasonable, that you may later regret in jail." Fai

"Jail..JAIL… don't make me laugh.! Been there done that got the t-shirt to prove it and criminal record." Jack

"Listen leave Sakura here right now and you can leave a free man okay" Fai

"Why do that when I hold the most valuble playing card in this dangerous, yet enthralling game, of life or death." Jack

Jack points pistol at Sakura's lifeless body.

"Think about what you're doing Jack this is ruthless, you weren't always this way! Because I remember that other kinder side of you that cares about people and the hate you had for people who threaten everybodies lives…,but you became the very thing you hate Jack, just look at yourself really look, deep inside your soul. Then you will know what you are doing isn't right." Fai

"Save the pep talk for the needy people who are in need of advice or the people who are fortunate enough to have earplugs." Jack

"move away or I'll shoot you! Fai moves good now stay back while I leave." Jack

Jack picks up Sakura and slowly walks back to ward the back door.

"It didn't have to be this way Jack we could have figured out an alternative solution for this..Jack takes another step backwards and accidently falls backward down the cold, hard, cement stairs

NOOOOOO! Look out…SAKURA!" Fai

sprint/jolts outside to see Jack's cracked skull in half he died instantly, and Sakura has a concusion :severe: and a torn ligament in her shoulder he immediately calls (911)

"Hello.." fai

"What's your situation?" Police

"my friend has fallen down a rather large fleet os cement stairs I need an ambulance and quick" Fai

"Alright one's on the way!'' police

-click-

back at the junkyard a fight is underway

Syaoran decks one of the mobsters in the jugular (windpipe), then sidekicks the next one in the face. Then a mobster decks Syaoran in the nose.bloody nose He quickly  does a bycicle and breaks a mobsters jaw an chin. The only mobster left is the leader of the pack.

The fight is on. They go to deck eachother, but Syaoran fakes it and quickly ebbs to the bottom and does a sweep and knocks him off his feet falling hitting his head. The mobster recovers quickly though and then practically breaks Syaoran's arm, but Syaoran grabbed him with his other hand and flipped him on his back and put the guy unconscience. Syaoran walked away with no money, a broken nose, a broken arm in three palces, and full of rage, bitterness, and anger.

He walks to the side walk and turns on a light thingy that flashes red,( he uses it for when they run around the block and they are hurt they turn it on so they can get help) he was limping and limping slowly, luckily the ambulance coming for Sakura came that way and picked him up and then they got Sakura. They were bothe immediately taken to the E.R. the only one stable there was Fai who actually saved Sakura's life. He is sitting in the waiting room ,waiting to hear news on Sakura and Syaoran.

"Fai" doctor

"Yes.." Fai

tbc

 cliffhanger

what is the doc. Gonna say?

Is the news good or bad

What happened to Sora is he alive with vengeance or dead?

Please review


	8. The Report

Chapter 7: The Report

"Are… they gonna be okay doc.?" Fai

"Well that's the problem.. You see Syaoran will be fine with some rest and relaxation, but Sakura has some major injuries a lot more than expected she is currently in a coma." Doctor

"coma…Sakura is in a coma… will she wake up?" Fai

"it's hard to tell because that fall did some cruel damage, it's a 50/50% Chance one of the chances is out of two of the waking up 50% is that she wakes up and everything works fine, but the other chance of her waking up is that she might be paralyzed for the rest of her life." Doctor

"and the bad part?" Fai

"That she doesn't wake up at all or she dies in the coma. Whatever happens she is going to need he support of her friends even if she can't hear you." Doctor

:Fai walks in her room:

"Sakura I'm sorry I wasn't there sooner… I wish I had never left.. Maybe I could have saved you from all this pain!" Fai

"What are you doing?" Sakura

"You are awake, but how you were in a coma?" Fai

"sorry apparently the coma patients guardians name was kai not fai so sorry!" Doctor

"Yeah you are alive don't over exert yourself just yet uhhmm you stay right here and I'll go see Syaoran." Fai

"Why is Syaoran here?" Sakura

"I'll tell you later." Fai

:walks into Syaoran's room:

"hey you ok?" Fai

"yeah thx, but I thought you were on Jacks side… what did happen to him anyway?"

"he was walking backwards and misplaced his footing and he and Sakura took a fall he cracked his skull in half … he died instantly." Fai

"Sakura what was she doing there is she alright?" Syaoran

"Jack kidnapped her and chi, but I was able to free her. Sakura is alright she and you are gonna take some R&R for awhile ok you two get released in a week." Fai

"ok..: Syaoran falls asleep because of physical and mental fatigue:" Syaoran

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sooooooo they are all ok, but just to make you all pissed off and sitting on the edge of your seat a preview from next chapter:

:Glass shatters:

"how..how did you follow me?" Syaoran

"I have my ways!" ?

"Sakura we have to go before Jacks brother comes to take you away he is worse than his brother let's go!" Fai

"I'm coming to avenge your death Jack!" Jack's brother…Yuko

Please review

I update hopefully in morning Ok!


	9. Revenge is Best Served Cold

Chapter 8: Revenge is best Served cold

It has been a week now and Sakura and Syaoran are out of the hospital. Now they are heading to a 'Quieter' place to say 'HI'

When the they got Sakura's apartment what they were saying was pretty much 'forget the formal and verbal hellos and skip to a higher level of hello' as they walked through the door they started undressing each other Sakura gabbed Syaoran's shirt collar and pulled him close and gave him a way past passionate kiss she started unbuttoning his shirt an she finally got it off of him while he got her shirt off and her chopsticks from her hair. By the time they got to the bedroom they were completely undressed and then they both got under the comforter and became passionate again.

:3 hours later:

-Ring-

"hello" said a very sleepy Syaoran

"Sakura you have to pack and leave!" Fai

"I'm not Sakura." Syaoran

"ooh sorry Syaoran get Sakura and leave yuko has come back to get revenge by raping Sakura. I need to talk to her now!" Fai

"Sure just a second. SAKURA! Fai needs to talk to you it is serious." Syaoran

"Coming :Sakura grabbed Syaoran's jacket to put over her bare body. Syaoran had put a piar of boxers on ealier: Hello!. Fai what's wrong?" Sakura

"Jack…his brother has come to town to avenge his brother's death,

he's on his way right now… So you need to pack some essentials and get out of town." Fai

"Oh… no, but can Syaoran come with me?" Sakura

"Yes he needs to come with you. Because Yuko is after both of you! Stop chatting with me and pack then leave! I'm giving you a hour head start ok!" Fai

-Click-

Sakura run's to bedroom grabs suitcase and starts packing

"Syaoran you need to go home and PACK!" Sakura

"ok I'll be quick ok!" Syaoran

leaves..then runs back in realizing he only had boxers on

Syaoran finally gets home fully dressed and starts his packing when

:Glass Shatters:

" Syaoran guess who? Your old pal Yuko. I'm back!" Yuko

:Syaoran hastily finished his packing, and ran out through the back door:

Syaoran pulled out his keys on the way down the 'Fire Escape Stairway' he unlocked his car and put the key in the ignition, and just barely in time drove onto the road. He sped up to 65mph. Once at Sakura's he told her to grab her things and go.

So now they are both in a car on their way to who knows where?! :Probably the airport:

When they arrive at the airport they buy 2 tickets to leave to…

tbc

Hahahahaha Damn cliffhanger!

Where are they going?

Where is the next place Yuko is going to show?

How did Fai know yuko was coming and when?

Please Review

Oh lkk what would you tell evil :DEMONIC:whobitch carruth?


	10. Not Sure

Chapter 9:

"Dammit! He evaded his own capture but I will find him." Yuko

Storms out of Syaoran's apartment in furious rage

Drives off

:Yuko calls someone:

"They got away." Yuko

"Can't get revenge that way now?" ?

"How did they know when to leave like it was all planned out? Jack must have told them before he died. No wait Jack wouldn't blabber that out… he wanted to rape Sakura he would've forgotten 'bout my plan! Then…Someone else… told them!" Yuko

"Are you done rambling on?" ? 'where are earplugs when you need 'em aye?'

"I f I somehow knew someone was hunting me where would I go?" Yuko

/at airport/

:Syaoran and Sakura pick up their luggage and take it to gate E25: San Francisco

"Why are we going to San Francisco again?" Sakura

"I know someone there." Syaoran "we grew up together. Haven't seen him in 10 years."

"Does he know we are coming?" Sakura

"Yes." Syaoran

"How did you contact him if you haven't seen him for 10 yr.s?" Sakura

"we always kept eachother's recent addresses and phone numbers in case of DEATH." Syaoran

"that is a sad reason to keep those important things." Sakura

"Yeah! But it's saving our butts now. Come on we have a flight to catch! RACE YA!" Syaoran

"Syaoran! Wait up!" Sakura

 'Flight E25 is now boarding passengers for 1st class'

"May I see your tickets please?" Boarding lady( b.l.)

"Get your ticket ready Syaoran!" Sakura

"Ticket." B.L. :Sakura and Syaoran show her tickets: "thank you"

:With Fai:

"ok now Sakura is safe and so is Syaoran… I can rest." Fai

"you didn't say hi to me Fai are you ok?" Chi

"Sorry Chi come here and I'll make up for it." Fai

"ok!" Chi

:Fai and Chi kiss:

"am I forgiven?'' Fai

"Yes." Chi

-Bang…Bang-

"Stay back Chi because if that's who I think it is you need to go out the back and drive far away!" Fai

"ANOTHER WOMAN!?" Chi

"NO! YUKO. Remember Jacks brother. GOOOO!" Fai

"Fai I know you told them." Yuko

: Fai barracdes door:

"told who what?" Fai : ' : means thought:'Sakura and Syaoran that you were coming'

"you know what I mean other than Sora you were the only other one who knew." Yuko

"Hey Chi…" Sora

"Burn you… you." Chi

"Fai!!!! Sora and Yuko are here!" Chi

tbc

What's gonna happen to Fai and Chi?

Is the flight gonna go well or will it get delayed?

Will Fai tell them they are at the airport?

And is Fai does tell and the plane gets delayed will Yuko and Sora arrive ontime to capture them? :I'm not saying that is or isn't going to happen either just a possibility:

And who is Syaoran's long, lost childhood friend?

Please Review! Thank you all for the reviews got 11! YIPPYEEEEE!


	11. More Unfolding

Chapter 10:

"What the hell do you want?" Fai

"What Jack should have got!" Yuko

"Chi is scared! You are scaring her!" Fai

"Like I care that she is scared!" Yuko

"Go away Yuko!" Chi

:Sora puts his hands up her shirt:

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!get out of there you perv." Chi

"Why you can't stop me!" Sora

:Punch!: Sora falls to the floor:

"no… she can't, but I can" Fai

:click:

"Donr some don't move!" yuko

"Almost forgot about you! Eeeeeeh! He has gun" fai

"Sora get up and take Chi away." Yuko

"with pleasure." Sora

"We have business to contend to." Yuko "You have a t.v. don't you?"

" of course." Sora

" not you. Fai." Yuko

"Yeah why?" Fai

"Cause I'm gonna be bored watching men beat the living shit out of you until you tell me where they went!" Yuko

"All I told them was to pack and leave town… then I hung up ok!" Fai

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Back on the plane

Sakura was asleep practically laying in his lap the 9 hour flight was almost over. He had remembered last night and the fun they had.. then that was interrupted when he thought about his friend… he kept having flashbacks of his 'friend' and what separated them

At the end of one of the flashbacks his eyes were filled with tears and his heart became engulfed with anger because of the horrible memory that happened over 10 years ago. He hated what had happened and wished that he could have been the one separated but the he looked down at sakura and stroked through her hair with his hand and thought 'well I guess I survived this long I guess seeing him I'll get through too!'

"if it wasn't for Fai who knows what would have happened to us.. were would we be right now, but more importantly what is happening with Fai I hope he's ok right now… both him and Chi..." Syaoran

"hey how much longer is the flight?" Sleepy Sakura

"Another 5 hours try get back to sleep okay." Syaoran

"you are so sweet worrying for everyone else not getting an ounce of sleep for yourself." Sakura

"thanks, but did I wake you?" Syaoran

"yeah kinda you were starting to hold a little to tight like I was falling." Sakura

"I'm sorry." Syaoran.

"Its ok" Sakura :sits up and kisses him;he blushes

Sakura put her head on his lap again, and looked straight up, into his soft eyes. She noticed that the normally soft look was gone, but one of rage, and worry like something was burning deep down in his heart. She didn't say a word, but she was worried about him. Then after at least 10-20 minutes of him stroking his hand through her hair she fell asleep.

While Sakura was asleep she had a very strange dream a dream that deeply worried her, a dream that reaches far down into your soul and takes every ounce of strength from you, you practically become immobilized.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

BACK with Fai

"LIAR you know where they are. I can see it in your eyes anyway you have a bad poker face, so don't gamble." Yuko

"Damn I told you once already I don't know where the hell on this freaking earth they are!" Fai

tbc

another damn cliffhanger

what's gonna happen to Fai and Chi

will yuko find out what Fai knows and still how did Fai know about yuko's arrival

what is Sakura's dream

and Syaoran's secret?

Who is Syaoran's 'friend'

Please review!

I'll tell you who the friend is when they arrive in frisico!

Thanks for reviews


	12. Syaoran's 'Friend'

Chapter 11: Syaoran's 'Friend'

:we will be landing in the San Francisco Airlines in about 15 minutes. We will then land and you may exit the terminal and those going to Hawaii, remain in your current seats please. Thank you and we hope you enjoyed your flight!: Anouncer on the Intercome

:In Fricisco:

"Why are we here again?" Kaha

"Were waiting gor my 'FRIEND'" Eriol

"Earlier you said he was your…" Kaha

"Don't say it he deserted me so as far as I'm concerned he is no longer my brother!" Eriol

"Maybe in your book, but you can't change the fact that you both have that same blood flowing through your veins!" Kaha

"Soooooooooo!" Eriol

"Besides if I remember correctly he saved your life, while doing so risked his own life" Kaha

"Well you must have a bad memory because I never said that!" Eriol

"did to!" Kaha

"Did not!" Eriol

"Whatever!" Kaha

:Flashback:

"Syaoran! Help brother!" Eriol

"where are you?! I can't see you through the fog!" Syaoran

'over here! Aaaaaaah! My hands are slipping! I can't hold on much longer!" Eriol

"I see you I'm coming!" Syaoran

"You found me!" Eriol

"No time for reunions right now!" Syaoran "Grab my Hand!"

"OKAY! :Eriol grab's Syaoran's hand and Syaoran pulls him up:

" ..Sighs.. You alright?..." Syaoran :walks over to him and slips on the wet terrain, and practically falls off the cliff:

"Syaoran!'' Eriol

":Grabs tree branch and pulls his exhausted body up, using every ounce of strength he has left: I'm alright now let's get you home." Syaoran

"okay." Eriol

..While they were on their way home it started to rain, and blood started dripping from Syaoran's hand started to bleed, but the rain sort of watered the blood down..

:Syaoran ripped his sleeves and wrapped his hands:

:End of Flashback:

Pant, Pant, Syaoran and Eriol

"Are you okay?" Sakura and Kaha

"Yeah just a memory of the past." Syaoran and Eriol

:Alright the plane has landed would you please leave in an orderly fashion. Thank you and come back and fly with us again: Intercome

:Syaoran grabs their bags and they leave the plane and exit the terminal:

"The warm sun, beating down on my face. The warmth of it feels so good. :Looks over at Syaoran and sees a face that she had never seen before, then she looked where he was staring: Syaoran are you okay? Is that your friend? If it is it would be a coincidence because I had a dream that you both were in." Sakura

"yeah. Then it's a strange coincidence." Syaoran

"is that your brother Eriol?"

"Yes" Eriol

"who is that with him?" Kaha

"I don't know." Eriol

"hey Syaoran who is that girl with your friend?" Sakura "she is probably his girlfriend. Don't know her." Syaoran

"ok!"

:Sakura runs to greet the strangers, and Kaha runs toward her:

"Hey my name is Sakura, Behind me is Syaoran." Sakura

"My name is Kaha and behind me is Eriol." Kaha

"Do you know how they are related? Because Syaoran has looked strange since we boarded the plane." Sakura

"Yeah, if you didn't know they are brothers." Kaha

"WOW! Are you joking?" Sakura

"I'm not." Kaha

"Well I see you met Kaha." Eriol

"Yeah, you must be Eriol." Sakura

"yeah, and you are?" Eriol

"Sakura her name is Sakura, hello Eriol." Syaoran

"I'm sure she can speak for herself." Eriol

"so who is your companion?" Syaoran

"My name is Kaha. You are Syaoran right?" Kaha

"Yeah." Syaoran.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Back with Fai

"LIAR! DAMIT YOU KNOW WHERE THEY ARE!" yuko

"I told I don't!" Fai

:sora hits Fai, then Chi squeals:

"Tell me!" Yuko

"Just tell him already Fai!" Chi

:5 HOURS LATER:

"they packed and went to the airport" Fai

:He already had a blood nose, lip. A black eye, a few broken ribs, and a broken arm. Sora had bloody knuckles.

"Finally! But they are probably long gone by now! DAMMIT!" Yuko

"He was stalling boss" Sora

"you don't think I'm not aware of that?" Yuko

:Yuko storms out of Fai's apartment and Soar follows him:

tbc

no DAMN CLIFFHANGER this time!

But a load of questions

What are Syaoran and Eriol gonna do

Are the girls gonna get fed up of what they do

Is sakura gonna tell her dream with Syaoran

Why did Syaoran desert Eriol

Are there gonna be more flashbacks?

Is yuko and sora gonna find them?

What are Fai and Chi gonna do now?

Please Review


	13. The Confession Part 1

Chapter 12: The Confession Part 1

Syaoran and Eriol kept giving each other looks, practically the looks were saying 'why are you here?'

After the first couple hours Sakura and Kaha just stopped trying to stop them from pulling each others throat out, and started to ignore them.

"Listen you two Sakura and I aare sick and tired of you two…quarreling right now, face it your brothers, so whatever your problems are… life goes on so shake hands and call it truce!" Kaha

"How 'bout you guys just tell us what happened and get it of your chest, take a skeleton down from your closet and, renew your brotherly friendship/bond" Sakura

"they are right… if we want to have a decent relationship with our girlfriends, we need to stop holding some things back from them, because if they love us like I think they do then I think they will understand." Eriol

"you're right, let's tell them at your place okay?" Syaoran

"Let's go… the sooner the better." Sakura

They all walked over to Eriol's midnight-blue, convertible, the girls sat in the back and the guys in the front. Eriol drove out of the parking lot hooking a right and down a highway.

:25 minutes later: at Eriol's apartment:

"were here." Eriol

"It's a two bedroom apartment, heh.. We don't use the other room … so you guys can use it." kaha

"alright." syaoran

"well why don't you two use the second room?" Sakura

"uuuuummmm…we just don't. I don't want to go into details" Eriol

"aaah its okay not like we haven't done that before either!" Syaoran

"unless you two girls want to sleep in the room without your boyfriends to keep you safe." Syaoran: both give 'Puppy Dog look'

"NO! I never said that!" Sakura

"I know." Syaoran

"anyway why don't you two unload your stuff and then we will talk about our past. Okay?" Eriol

"Sure. why not?" Sakura

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:Back to Fai and Chi:

"chi we need to talk..but not right now, because we have to pack and go to 'Chicago' :winks at Chi: we need to pack fast too, come on." Fai

"OFF TO THE BEDROOM" Chi "TO PACK"

:20 minutes later:

"You done packing Chi?" Fai

"Yes! I'm done!" Chi

"Alright now let's head to the airport" Fai

"when we head to 'Chicago' wich friend are we going to meet this time?" Chi

"A friend of my dad's" Fai

"Is he connected to Yuko?'' Chi

"no…." Fai

"I have a question. How did you know that Yuko was coming to 'get' Sakura anyway?" Chi

"He thought he could trust me because I was Jack's 'friend'. " Fai "But he didn't expect me to double cross him…he didn't even think about it.. It pretty much didn't cross his mind." Fai

"ooh…" Chi

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:BACK IN FRICSCO:

Eriol and Syaoran are sitting on the couch together, and the girls are sitting in chairs, the guys are taking a moment to clear their throats so they can speak, without crying.

They were about ready to tell them, but when they tried to speak they couldn't, but their girlfriends helped them over that. They finally started to speak.

"okay this is realy hard to say" Eriol in tears

"yeah, it may seem easy, but its reall tough for us, because this secret has been dead for 10 years and… we both have so many regrets, about not telling,

You see my dad was very poor and got into debt, but he got into debt to a very powerful mobster, and he had to get a job, but he got a job, and his boss had kids who were older than Eriol and me and they were always picking on us, and we, took it, and took it until we couldn't take any more…" Syaoran :with tears all in his eyes:

"We decided to put him in his place… then we started to punch, kick, and bite him. Then… he threatened to tell his dad and his dad would fire our dad from his job, and then we couldn't pay the mobster. So then… we had to realize how to survive the life that we were in and how to manuver in it." Eriol still crying, his voice was shaking.

Tbc

how is the end of the story gonna end

Is Fai and Chi really going to Chicago or is it a code?

And what 'bout Yuko and Sora?

How are the girls gonna respond to the end of the story?

Will they stick by their sides or dump 'em?

Please Review!


	14. The Confession Part 2

Chapter 13: The Confession Part 2

Both of the guys had tears in there eyes, they looked a lot better though, like some of the depression vanished from there faces.

"Anyway, we finally realized how to deal with the problem that had occurred we were so fed up of just taking the beating looking like the weakest link, in front of everyone." Eriol

"After we took enough, we decided to arrange an appointment, to meet jake and we did it on a foggy day, we set traps to capture him and watch Jake suffer and when we did we started to take it a little overboard, and we teased him and then Jake ran toward them and he slipped on the moist terrain and fell off the cliff, but before then he grabbed Eriol's ankles and pulled him down too, but Eriol hung on. Then Jake looked down and saw and lake, and dropped down into the lake that was actually a shallow pond he broke his neck and his skull, he died instantly.

I was walking home and I thought Eriol was there, then I heard him scream for help. I ran around trying to find him, when I did I pulled him up and went over to him when I slipped on the terrain and almost fell off, but luckily I grabbed a branch unfortunally it had thorns and sharp pointy objects. I barely pulled myself up then Eriol and I walked home as murderers, my hands started to bleed, then I went into shock, and it seemed like I couldn't wash the blood off my hands the more I tried the more came on." Syaoran

"you poor people concieling that for 10 years." Sakura

"I don't think they are done yet." Kaha

"No were not…Anyways, after we sorta killed Jake

And we were heading home we started feeling really guilty… we started to blame ourselves for Jakes slipping on the moist terrain. We couldn't of stopped him falling anyway even if we had caught him we couldn't of pulled him up even with our combined strength." Eriol

"Yeah… when we got home, it got worse, our dad was drunk, and high on pot and crack…so to say it in an easier form, he wasn't in his right mind. So he started to look at us until he saw my hands bleeding and said, 'What is your hand doing bleeding?' I wasn't sure how to reply when he asked me that, but somehow I got the courage to tell him… that I had put Eriol in danger and I killed someone, then I slammed him against the wall and…PUNCHED him really hard in the nose, then elbowed him and knocked his dad out for the time being. I ran upstairs and packed some stuff I told Eriol he could join me and leave, but he decided to stick it out with our dad.

After I left the house and ran as far away as I could, I went to the Moonstar. My mom's work. She is a bar tender, that wears pretty crappy clothes. She works at a bar/club what does that tell you. She was drunk too

So she was no help, so I left.' Syaoran

"After Syaoran left and our dad woke up, and took out his anger on me, but because he was drunk, he didn't know what he was doing. Later I ran away too, and I went to live in San Francisco, and that's how I got here." Eriol

"Me I moved over there to Washington D.C. and I met you all." Syaoran

:Sakura ran over to a crying Syaoran and embraced him in a lovingly hug, and Syaoran laid his chin on her shoulder, and tears trickled down his face:

Eriol on the other hand just walked over to Kaha and wrapped his arms around her back, then burried his face in her shoulder as if trying not to let anyone see his tears until he pulled himself together, his tears weren't trickling they were pouring.

Tbc

Well now you know most of what happens

Well it seems as if the girls didn't betray them

And are Fai and Chi coming?

Will Yuko and Sora come too?

PLZ REVIEW!


	15. Something is Wrong

Chapter 14: Something is Wrong

Both of the guys were crying and they couldn't stop.

"Listen Syaoran, we still have two things to do, it is going to take a lot of courage to do this. So you in?" Eriol

"Yeah I'm in." Syaoran

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:back with Fai and Chi:

"we need 2 tickets to 'Chicago', and could you get them out quickly please!" Fai

"Sure 2 tickets to 'Chicago' right here please show me your I.d. though because a lot of people want this ''service." Airline Personal

"Sure. And here's the payment." Fai

"thanks and enjoy your trip. Next." Airline Personal

"Alright Terminal 10A 2hour flight!" Fai

"Are we really going to Chicago?" Chi

"No… were going to Frisco." Fai

:Flight 10A first class is now baording:

"That's us let's go!" Fai

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Are you sure they are going to Chicago?" Yuko

"Positive that's what they said, 'Let's go to Chicago Chi.' That's what the bug said and the bug don't lie." Sora

"Well have a nice time in CHICAGO! Because Fai and Chi are going on a 2 hour flight to FRISCO!" Yuko

"OOOPS!" Sora

"I need to tickets for that 10A flight quickly." Yuko

"Alright here they are have a nice trip. Next" A.P.

Yuko and Sora ran onto the plane running to the very back.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::At Frisco

"Alright let's go to our first stop at a restaurant, so we can eat and relax and start the trip tomorrow.

Ok." Eriol

"Yeah….Sure whatever." Syaoran trying to seem like everything was alright when it wasn't.

They all walked out of Eriol's apartment, and walked down a fleet of stairs and Eriol ran to unlock the car, so the girls could get in the backseat of the car, but both girls just hopped over and into the car. Syaoran hopped I the car, but wasn't enthusiastic about it at all. He seemed to be in a state of depression.

They finally arrived at 'Fuji' and walked inside and got a table. They placed their orders and talked until their food came out, then they ate. Then they relaxed then they all went back to Eriol's apartment.

10:58 was when they got to the apartment.

They were all tired especially Eriol, and Syaoran because they had been crying/balling most of the day. The person who seemed the most troubled, still even after all of those confessions, when

Sakura entered the room she saw Syaoran staring outside through the window. He seemed fascinated by the rain, but that wasn't the problem at all, something was still wrong that he didn't tell us when they were confessing with Eriol. He was still regretting/concieling something, trying to stop something important from surfacing, something that was eating away at his soul… something that was burried far down into his soul, something that had to of happened a long time ago.

"You ok? Syaoran…earth to Syaoran, you in there :knocks on his head:" Sakura

"uuuuuh yeah I'm ok!" Syaoran, in surprised tone

"We are all watching 'The Last Samurai' in the living room, want to join us?" Sakura

"Nah…. I'll just stay in here and watch the tranquilly

Falling rain hit the window, ok!" Syaoran , in a faked happy tone

"ok…" Sakura

"Is he coming?" Kaha

"No he wants to watch the rain." Sakura confused tone

"his loss, :puts 3 packages of popcorn in microwave" Eriol

"Yeah ok…" Sakura 'I wonder what's wrong with him?'

tbc

CLIFFHANGER! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!

What is Syaoran hiding, will they figure it out?

What is the 2 things they have to do tomorrow?

Will yuko and Sora find Sakura and Syaoran?

Will fai and chi find them S&S?

Will Fai and Chi accidentally lead Yuko and Sora to S&S if they do find them?

Please Review!


	16. An Unhealed Heart

Chapter 15: An Unhealed Heart

:Flash back:

Syaoran is sitting in the rain on the edge of the cliff were Jake fell off, he looked down and saw some red water, but the rain when it hit the water it separated the blood from the water and the blood vanished. The rain was now pouring and hitting Syaoran pretty hard now and he didn't know what to do. He wanted to run back inside to the shelter and warmth of the house, but he didn't. Instead he ran down the cliff and stood on a rock, then picked up a stick and a few rocks. He then chunked a rock into the water, then he stroked the long stick on the surface of the water.

He just jumped off the rock and back onto he terrain, he wasn't sure of were to go… so he left the place where he grew up and boarded a train to Washington D.C. with tears in his eyes he left the only place he knew and went to a foreign place.

:End of Flashback:

'Why do I keep having these flashbacks all the time?' Syaoran 'why can't I get rid of these memories? Even after all these years, they still haunt me.

Especially the one were I remember seeing jake's lifeless and headless body floating, there in the water, just staring at me, it just keeps staring, and staring!'

Syaoran keeps thinking about all the memories burried within his mind, wishing that you could delete memories with a push of a button, like a computer.

"He's been in the room for a long time by himself… hope he is ok." Eriol

"I'll go check on him." Sakura

Kaha fell asleep on Eriol halfway through the movie

Sakura walked up the stairs and peeked through the door. Syaoran was still sitting in the place that he place in when she left the 1st time.

"Syaoran." Sakura

"Yeah." Syaoran

"You ok… is something on your mind that is bothering you?" sakura

"Just the usual, and Fai and Chi, That's all." Syaoran

"Ok, but you have seem somewhat paranoid lately,…and I just wanted to make sure you were ok. That's all" Sakura

"Ok… The rain is very calming and tranquil right now, it seems so peaceful at the moment, yet it can be quite devastating as well." Syaoran

"Yeah,… you don't know the half of it." Sakura

"how was the movie?" Syaoran

"ok." sakura

"Alright, what time is it?" Syaoran

"1:35 a.m. :Yawn: I'm heading to bed right now. :Is holding Kaha in his arms:" Eriol

"ok… I'm gonna hit the sack to, what about you Syaoran?" Sakura

"Yeah I will too, in just a minute." Syaoran

"ok" Sakura said as she walked into the bathroom to get changed. she got into her baggy Homestar Runner pants, and a sleeveless T-Shirt that had a picture of Good Charlotte on it, then she walked out of the bathroom, and put her arms around Syaoran

Then Syaoran went into the bathroom and put his baggy, black Punisher shorts on and walked out as he pulled off his shirt. And walks to the living room, and sat on the couch. Watching the rain. :AGAIN:

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:back at the Airline terminal:

"We are so sorry for the inconvience, at the moment we waiting for them to replace the wing." Announcer

"Why us?…. We really need to get to Frisco" Fai

"we could have already gotten more tickets and boarded that other plane." Chi

"E.e..e..e.h. :Sighs:" Fai

"yuko. If we caught that flight to Chicago and crossed over to Frisco we could be there now." Sora

"You don't think I don't already know that?!" Yuko

"Uuuumm…. I wasn't sure." Sora

"Well next time don't say a thing ok?!" Yuko

"Yes sir…." Sora

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

tbc

What's with Syaoran? And why does he keep watching the rain?

How long is the delayed flight gonna take?

When are Fai and Chi gonna see Yuko and Sora?

What is Syaoran still hiding?


	17. Problems Revealed Part 1

Chapter 16: Problems Revealed Part 1

:10:43: am

Syaoran had fallen asleep on the couch watching the rain. Apparently it had calmed him down a tremendous amount. When he had awoken, he went up stairs and had to cut through Sakura's room to get to the bathroom, so he could get a shower.

As he walked/tip-toed across the floor afraid of waking Sakura, he saw her sleeping, so he went over to her and stroked his hand through her hair one last time before he finally got to the shower.

:sssssssshhhhhhh, the sound of the water in the shower hitting the tile: When he a was in the shower he was thinking about how Eriol and he were going to face the 2 problems face-to-face So he was pretty worried about that.

Eriol had already been up, but he finally got out of his bed and walked to the kitchen and started to pull the eggs out when…

"FREEZE. You are not cooking. Remember the last time you cooked, I was sick for 2 weeks after it, I'm not letting you and your freaky stomach,- cooking because afterwards when I'm affected by it and become nautious you are so stinkin' chipper/hyper like you just ate a bunch of straight sugar." Kaha

"But…but I love cooking." Eriol

"you're not cooking, you will end up killing/immobilizing our stomachs. No way I'm letting you cook!" Kaha

"what are you two doing up so early quarreling already?" Sakura :Yawns:

"I'm cooking!" Eriol

"NO YOU ARE **NOT**!" Kaha

"I'm leaving…I haven't seen you two fight and I'll give up the privilege of seeing it now…BYE!" Sakura

Kaha and Eriol start practically 'wrestling'

:Runs balk to her bedroom. And sees a Syaoran only wearing a towel in the bedroom.

"What like you haven't seen me like this before?" Syaoran

"No not that I'm just staring at the towel, 'Puff the Magic Dragon' :Starts laughing hysterically:" Sakura

"Oooops! Wrong one." Syaoran

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

At airport

"This is so stupid we would have already been there!" Fai

"hey fai I know you are in the middle of ranting about how bad this predicament is an all, but I think that the 2 people over there look pretty familiar" Chi

"they do… don't they." Fai "They are familiar we have to go get more tickets!"

"why… who are they?" Chi

"That's Yuko and Sora… remember…" Fai

"O yeah." Chi

:Yuko and Sora walk over toward Fai and Chi:

"I see you recognized us after all this time." Yuko

"Yeah… but we didn't expect YOU here!" Fai

"That hurts no handshake, no hug. That really hurts my feelings :cough if I had any cough:" Yuko

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Syaoran was now wearing a midnight blue colored 'Element' shirt on, and baggy blue jeans, with his jean jacket.

Sakura was wearing a Linkin Park shirt, and some Tripp Capri's with red stitching.

Kaha was wearing a blue shirt and black pants, and Eriol had some Black pair of Dickies on, with his favorite 'Stop reading my shirt' shirt on.

After all that fighting in the kitchen they decided to go to 'Burger King' for breakfast.

They all hopped in the car and went to the drive-thru at 'Burger King'.

After they had eaten, they had to go to some places that they didn't want to, but they had to.

:Flash back:

"Syaoran!… Syaoran where are you?!" Eriol

He walked to the cliff, to see if his brother was there, but the only one there was a headless Jake. He saw Jakes body with no head, and later saw the head.

Then Eiol walked to the 'paintball' sight were Syaoran and he used to hang out and found a written note from Syaoran. He started to open it and tears filled in his eyes. The note read…

tbc

DAMN CLIFFHANGER! Hahahahahahahaha!

What does the note say… were are the places they have to go? What is Fai, Chi, Yuko, and sora gonna do to get to Frisco? What is Syaoran's secret that he's holding back still?

PLEASE REVIEW!


	18. Problems Revealed Part 2

Chapter 18: The Confessions Part 2

:Flashback:

The rain is now intensely beating the ground,

And Eriol had found shelter under a bridge. It wasn't the best, but it sheltered him from the rain.

He began to read the note.

__

Dear Eriol,

If you are reading this I'm either on my way to the Train Station or I'm already on the train, heading for a trip, adventure, and a new beginning. So I think this will this money I placed in the envelope inside will give you enough to leave state, and still have enough to live for awhile, but don't just go and spend it all in one night, it has to last you long enough to get a decent job, like a paperboy, or gardener, or maybe even a carpenter, and here is the card you've always loved, the one I got, the 1st one I got. Well I'm giving it to you take care of it my brother…and know

That I'm not running away because I'm scared, I'm leaving because I can't live with our father anymore I just can't .If you want to find me I'll be in D.C. and I'll keep my eye out for you, remember that postcard mom sent us. When she had that 'Job' in D.C. and the picture on it I'll meet you there. If you don't show up there within a week I'm going to move on with my life. Ok. You are my brother…don't ever forget, no matter what life throws at us we'll just throw it right back! So if you are coming see you soon. Almost forgot, the times to meet are between 3:00 pm-5:00pm. Ok hopefully I'll see you soon…Brother.

Sincerely,

****

Syaoran

Eriol pulled out the envelope to reveal $100 dollars

A smile grew on his face.

"He…didn't forget…me!" Eriol thought contentedly

He ran towards the train station, and the train was taking off right when he ran in he ran after the train, and caught a glimpse of Syaoran standing on the outside railing/balcony on the back

"SYAORAN!" Eriol quickly gasped out

Syaoran lifted his head

"ERIOL! BROTHER!"

He looked down to see if he would be able to jump down without hurting himself to badly, but right when he was about to the train kicked into full speed and threw Syaoran back into the hard, metal door. He became unconscious. He lay there looking deceased, but he was still breathing.

Eriol tried to keep pushing on to reach the train, but he ended up tripping over his legs and falling scraping his knees, and palms of his hands, but the most important thing he lost was his pride in his brother, his dignity, and his edge. Because he truly thought that if he 'Pressed on' he could catch that train. He went inside the building to buy a ticket to D.C., but they were all sold out, there would be more in a couple days, but he would never make it in time to buy the ticket. On the way home he tripped and fell into a cement ravine, and was limped to a hospital.

He was in the hospital for two weeks so the deal on the note was canceled out, and Syaoran had moved on with his life.

****

:End of Flashback:

"Eriol you ok?" Kaha

"hello Eriol." Sakura

"Eriol…bro wake up! Snap out of it!" Syaoran

"ooh sorry! I'm okay!" Eriol

tbc

Wutz w/Eriol all a sudden?and we still don't know wutz rong w/Syaoran yet!

When will they tell g/f's

PLEASE REVIEW NOW! B4 U 4GET OK!


	19. A New Problem Arises Part 1

****

Chapter 18: A new Problem Arises

Eriol and Syaoran where giving each other the silent treament, because they were both holding a grudge deep down in their souls for different reasons, they 'Death Glared' each other all of the time. Kaha and Sakura just pretty much said 'Screw this, were not gonna argue just because you two are pissed off about something in the past that you won't tell us…so we can't help you until you tell us'. As for Yuko, Sora, Fai, and Chi they all had arrived in Frisco, and Fai and Chi quickly had rented a car previously and they were getting in, and Fai made a quick exit, and headed for Eriol's apartment.

-Ring-

"Hello" Eriol

"Hey! Were on our way, you rented that other apartment for us right?!" Fai

"Yeah…Fai the key is right here…what took you so dam long?" Eriol

"I was being followed and assaulted by Yuko…Jakes brother, he came back for revenge, but Sakura and Syaoran had already left, and Chi and I stalled while they were getting to the apartment. Luckily it worked, because I had ordered a car to be rented a week earlier, and Yuko didn't think that far, but were on our way." Fai

"Alright were waiting for you!" Eriol

-Click-

"Who was it?" Syaoran

"Why do you wanna know. I thought you wanted to saty outta my life, that's why you left me there at dad's house while he was drunk!" Eriol said as he walked away

"Eriol…dammit!" Syaoran

"Syaoran, what was that all about?!" Sakura

"Its nothing…" Syaoran 'Dammit! I want to tell her what really happened, but I can't take the chance of loosing Sakura even if it means losing the bond I share with Eriol' :Syaoran thought:

'Syaoran is always blaming himself for something that happened in his past/childhood, I hope he can handle this, because he needs some one to help him across this path, but he keeps pushing us away; but still pulls us back at the same time, like he wants to be alone, but he wants company all at once. He has to know that no matter what happens to him I'll stand by him' Sakura thought in a deep trance of her mind, still worring about Syaoran.

Syaoran was still crying inside, and so was Eriol.

TBC

Alright so sorry it took me so long to update, I think me died/forgot about it cause I was thinking of allot of other stories so SORRY!

Any way, me update this one in 3-4 days ok!


	20. A LETTER THAT MAY SOLVE EVERYTHING

Chapter 19: A letter

Eriol and Kaha left the apartment after Fai and Chi arrived. Syaoran put on a happy face, so did Eriol. The Fai pulled out a postcard. Something triggered in Syaoran's head and he darted of to his room. He pulled his suitcase out and started throwing things in every which direction, Sakura walked in the room and a shirt landed on her face, she briefly pulled it off.

"Syaoran? What are you doing?" Sakura as she tilted her head.

"Looking for something" Syaoran as he continued throwing things

"I know that, but what are you looking for?" Sakura

" A postcard…I sent it to Eriol, but I forgot postage, so it got sent back to me" Syaoran

"Ok…when?" Sakura

"Awhile ago" Syaoran

Sakura walked out of the room, and shook her head like, Syaoran was a zombie.

"FOUND IT!" Syaoran

"You did" Sakura as she turned around

"Yeah, read it" Syaoran

"OMG!" Sakura

"Wait till tomorrow to tell everyone though" Syaoran

His attitude had changed, and tomorrow so would Eriol's

Syaoran walked downstairs with a new life practically. He looked as if 2000 curses had been uplifted from his soul. Sakura and Syaoran seemed a lot happier.

3 hours later

The door opened into the apartment it was Eriol and Kaha they walked inside, then two more people stepped inside, Yuko and Sora, they had guns pointed to Eriol's and Kaha's head.

"Where the hell is Syaoran and Sakura?" Yuko

"Not here obviously" Fai as he walked around the corner finding Yuko and Sora with fully loaded guns.

"Well if it isn't Fai, yes you avoided us following you, but what luck was it that we found these two talking about Sakura and Syaoran." Sora

"Where are they?" Yuko

"Not sure" Fai

"Don't get smart with me!" Yuko

"You wouldn't know if I did" Fai muttered

"Hey Fai will you call Sakura for me?" Chi

"Not right now, her phone is at home" Fai as he turned at Chi and winked like 'Play along'

"Oh yeah, that's right They wanted a private date. With out Cell phones" Chi

"Well then we will wait till they arrive" Yuko

"Yeah!" Sora

"Guys we sort of have guns to our heads here" Kaha

"Yeah and there after Syaoran and Sakura," Eriol 'I say turn them over'

"Sit" Yuko

Sakura peeked her head out of the bedroom door, to see what the commotion was about.

"OMG!" She gasped as she covered her mouth with her hands, and pulled her head back in.

"Syaoran! Yuko and Sora are here" Sakura whispered

"What?!" Syaoran responded, as he pulled out two guns from under the dresser

"They have Kaha and Eriol hostage and they have two guns" Sakura

"Ok, listen up Sakura, if you have to pull this trigger do it, don't let him make you think twice about your decision, ok?" Syaoran

"Ok" Sakura

They crept out of the bedroom, and crept down the stairs and went through the back. The entered the kitchen and opened the cupboards under the sink which held another door behind the couch. Then they opened that door and went behind the couch, they crept out after they heard snoring, but it was fake. They crept out and found Sora and Yuko watching TV and Fai, Chi, Kaha, and Eriol tied up, Sakura and Syaoran jumped out and aimed their guns at the two on the couch. Yuko and Sora pulled out there guns, at least they attempted.

"You two are dead men!" Syaoran

"Sakura sweetie, you don't really want to shoot me do you?" Yuko

Sakura hesitated and thought back to all of the things he a Jack put her through, and realized that she really did. She cocked the gun and pulled the top slide of the gun back and it was ready to be fired.

"Sakura, Jack is dead I just wanted you to say sorry for what happened" Yuko

"No! You wanted me dead too" Sakura

"Sora you are a dead man" Syaoran

"I know you will kill me, so do it" Sora

"Ok" Syaoran pulled the trigger and shot Sora in the thigh.

"Damn you!" Sora

"Can't let you die with out a confession" Syaoran

As he pulled a tape recorder out

"Ok. I assisted in the almost assasination of you both and these four here." Sora

"Who?" Syaoran

"Sakura, Syaoran, Fai, Chi, Eriol, and Kaha" Sora

"Now say it again" Syaoran

"I assisted Yuko in the almost assination of Sakura, Syaoran, and the man slaughter of Eriol, Kaha, Fai, and Chi." Sora

"Good" Syaoran hit Sora with the butt of the gun on the head to knock him out.

Yuko had progressed he was two yards from Sakura, and she was against a wall. Syaoran walked up to Yuko and hit him on the head too. Yuko dropped to the floor, and Sakura dropped to her knees, and let go of the gun. Syaoran went to comfort her, but she got up and tried untying the ropes, holding the four hostage.

After everything was over they called the police and they dragged them out with handcuffs slapped on their wrists.

"Eriol, I need to show you something tomorrow." Syaoran

"Ok" Eriol


	21. A letter Part 2

Sorry it took me so long to update, but it would have been sooner, except I had just finished it and was about to save it when my program messed up, I was irate for along time….but now here is the LAST chapter,

Its going to be short VERY SHORT!

Chapter 20: The Letter part 2

Everyone sat on the couch while Sakura and Li sat on the floor. Li was holding some piece of paper. He started to speak…

Dear Eriol

Hey I'm in DC right now, and its been three weeks, you haven't answered the phone, or anything….I will be waiting for you for another two weeks but after that….consider me dead, for will consider you no longer my brother, but dead. So here's the number of my hotel [592-6843] call me bro. Please come to the site on this postcard! Just ask someone where it is they will tell you! So right back please!

Your Bro Syaoran

"it never arrived to you, I don't know why….." Li

Everyone had tears in their eyes, and wept tears of joy, because the conflicts were over, they could all live their lives happier. Instead of burring secrets, everything flew away from their hearts and left.

Syaoran walked to the door an opened it, and ripped the postcard, and threw it into the wind, which carried it away, then walked back inside. Everyone hugged each other, and the letters flew off into the sky.

The fire inside Eriol's and Li's hearts became gentle and small, they were no longer enraged with hate and intentions to rip each other's throats out anymore.

THE END

I know that was a FLUFFY ending, but I couldn't remember all the deep stuff I wrote….heh, sorry.

Well that's the last of it….I'm working on a new story hopefully to be posted soon, but I have to update all these other stories, lots of work and so little time..

Thank you to all the Reviewers who stayed with my story, I appreciate it A LOT so thanks. If you are on Go Gaia Online and have a trading pass I will send you all 50 gold each! So if u are, then put your name in your reviews Thanks! HAGS

Punk 911


End file.
